


stone cold

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts Relating to Cannibalism, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson finds a body.





	stone cold

He wishes that he wasn’t here.

The scene before him reminds him that he has to find a way out of here.

Hounds had ripped up the spiderchild’s body, leaving the ribcage for all to see, scattered entrails and blood in places that it definitely shouldn’t be.

He wanted to yell to the skies, curse Maxwell for ever bringing a child here, curse Them for making the magician do that. A child shouldn’t be here.

All that came out was a choked sob.

He couldn’t afford to cry in such freezing temperatures. He needed his eyes to not get scratched up by frozen tears.

He needed to get away from this, and yet he just stood there. Watching, waiting, letting his thermal stone run cold.

The body would definitely be cold by now.

He doubted there was any meat to salvage. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking about eating a damn child’s corpse. This was a child. Children shouldn’t be here.

The ghost had to be out soon, surely.

He slowly drew closer, to pick up their stuff. Several things were dropped onto the ground at the time of death, and he wondered how they managed to store the items. They didn’t have pockets.

(He wondered how long this would distract him.)

He gagged at the smell, blood with something rotting, red mixed with pink mixed with purple in the snow their eyes were closed in some sort of peaceful slumber and he wished he was back at the camp and he wished the kid was still alive--

The ghost had to come out soon.

He had to be going soon.

His thermal stone had run cold, and he couldn’t spare a campfire.

The smell of burning wood mixed with the smell of blood and monster meat and got knows what would probably be the tipping point for both his sanity and his stomach.

Getting away from here sounded like the best option.

Webber didn’t deserve this. He wished he could have buried them, given them a fate better than whatever this was.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while zeku screamed. chaotic encouraged me.


End file.
